


Guest Lecture

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Professor Kink, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Sumbissive Spencer, Virgin Spencer, dominant derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: SPENCER HAS BEEN ASKED TO GUEST LECTURE AT THE UNIVERSITY BUT HE DIDNT TELL MORGAN... MORGAN HAS A LITTLE THING FOR SPENCER BEING BOSSY AND IN CONTROL....





	Guest Lecture

Guest Lecture  
A Moreid Fic

Derek tapped his pen on the hard surface of the briefing room table. They should have started over an hour ago, but Reid was late. The kid was never late. As in, not in 7 years. He was as punctual as they came, first to class, or to work and last to leave. It was annoying but dependable a little adorable. The kid loved his job, he got off on it. Derek noticed it once before. He was listening to Reid talk about one of their cases and he could see how Reid’s eyes lit up, that fire burning inside. It made his eyes look like melted caramel. The kid could get off on his job alone…it was odd.

“Where is Reid, he’s never late?” Derek asked the rest of his team. 

Hotch glanced at his watch. “You’re right, he’s never late.”

“Should I call him?” Garcia asked, wiggling her phone.

“He’s late because he had to guest lecture at the University this morning. Don’t you remember, he’s been talking about it for weeks now.” Alex Blake spoke up with a smile, she herself liked to lecture as well, so she knew what all the excitement was about for Reid.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Derek admitted. “But I thought it would have been over by now.”

Just then, the door to the conference room opened and a very excited Reid walked in. Derek watched him walk confidently through the door, instead of tripping like he usually did. He didn’t think he saw Reid this excited about anything before. And it was obvious Spencer had brushed up for the lecture, his usual shaggy hair was now close cut to his head, still curling on the top but shaved on the sides. It showed off his incredibly long, slender neck that Derek always liked. 

He had to shake his head clear of that thought before it got out of control like normal. He had a thing for Spencer’s neck…and his hands. He couldn’t explain it. Derek also noticed the blinding smile that was on his face as he quickly walked to his seat, right beside him. As he sat down, Derek got a strong whiff of warm honey and new books. That was Spencer’s smell, it always had been and probably would always be. Derek inhaled carefully, not wanting to appear to be sniffing him.

“Morning all, sorry I’m late.” Spencer smiled as Garcia handed him a file. 

“Oh boy wonder, you are positively glowing this morning. I take it the lecture went well?” Garcia commented as she asked her question.

Spencer grinned. “Yes!” he said excitedly, a little blush rising to his cheeks when he realized how loud that had been. “Uh, I mean yeah it was great. I’m later than normal because the headmaster of the University wants me to permanently lecture there.”

Garcia clapped and leaned over Derek to kiss Spencer blushing cheek. “Oh, that’s wonderful news! You always wanted that!”

Derek rolled his eyes when Garcia pushed past him to kiss Spencer. She was always doing that, and the kid didn’t seem to have a problem with it. And why hadn’t he known about Spencer’s desire to lecture on the regular, didn’t he like his job here? Would that mean he would have to leave the BAU to start lecturing? He didn’t want that, Reid loved this job.

Spencer blushed dark red as Garcia kissed him, leaving a pink lip stick print on his cheek. “It is what I wanted, I’m so excited they asked me instead of Blake.” He looked at her with a horrified expression. “Oh, I didn’t mean…it’s just that you’re so much better, I figured they would ask you before me.”

Blake laughed and gave him a proud smile. “It looks like they wanted you Spencer. I reached out to them, but I wasn’t what they were looking of for this time.” She winked at him.

Spencer grinned. “I-I’m not sure how it’s gonna coincide with work thought.”

“You can make it work Reid.” Hotch smiled also, happy for him. Then he turned to Garcia. “Let’s get started.”  
**

Derek watched Spencer the entire time they went over their casefiles. But now that they were done, he could get a moment to talk with him about it. He waited until everyone filed out, and as per usual, it took Spencer longer to get away. Derek walked to the door that had been left open and lightly kicked it with his foot until it closed, locking them in together.

Spencer turned around, head cocked to the side. “Is everything okay?”

“You tell me.”

“Excuse me?” Spencer was confused.

Derek spread his hands out. “We’re friends right?”

Spencer gave that nervous chuckle and nodded. “Uh, of course we are. You know you’re my best friend Derek. Why would you ask that?”

Derek shrugged. “Friends tell friends things Reid. You never told me about this lecturing business of yours.”

“Oh, I didn’t want to jinx it before I knew for sure.” 

Derek crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. “But you told the rest of the team?”

“You’re different Derek.” Was all that Spencer could say to his question. Suddenly feeling very guilty that he hadn’t told him after all.

Derek grimaced. “Different how?”

Spencer gave a heavy sigh and sat back down, running his hands through his hair, that was his nervous gesture. “Uh, well it’s just that, if I didn’t get it, the team would feel bad, but they’d understand…” he swallowed heavily at Derek’s heated gaze. “You, uh…well I didn’t want to fail like that.”

Derek was surprised. Spencer never failed, at anything. “You never fail pretty boy, and if you had a little setback, you know I wouldn’t poke fun.”

“I-I know that…” Spencer stuttered, it happened when he was nervous, and he was always nervous around Derek. “I don’t know, I was just a little scared. I’m sorry, really. It wasn’t anything bad about you. Promise.”

Derek nodded, walking to take the seat next to him. He leaned back in his chair and watched the confident Spencer leave, leaving him alone with nervous Spencer. “Well, I’m happy you got the job pretty boy. Does that mean you’re gonna need to leave the BAU?”

Spencer’s eyes widened. “Oh no! I’d never let that happen Derek. This will just be a few classes, they haven’t even given me my schedule yet.”

He let out the deep breath he’d been holding, well at least that was good. He would still be working there. “I can’t say I’ve ever heard you lecture before.”

Spencer gave a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, I know. I asked you once and you said it wasn’t your thing.”

Derek chuckled. “Sorry pretty boy. I’ll have to make that up to you, won’t I?” he smirked when Spencer blushed. He loved that blush, he always had. When Spencer didn’t reply, he prompted him by nudging Spencer’s leg with his own. “Won’t I?”

Spencer was flustered, trying to speak. Some speaker he was…he couldn’t even respond to Derek. But no one, not anyone he’d ever met, had sounded like Derek did. Even now, he still couldn’t talk, so he just nodded.

Derek chuckled. “What, you nervous pretty boy?”

Spencer nodded again.

“Oh, come on now, you should be used to my flirting. It hasn’t changed in years baby boy.” Derek smiled. He had been flirting with Spencer for almost a decade, and yet, the kid seemed immune to his charms. No one else had been able to.

“I am used to it Derek. I just don’t know why you insist on flirting in the first place.” He blushed, looking away from those dark brown eyes, heated eyes.

Derek scooted his chair closer, so he was in Spencer’s space. He noticed the change in Spencer’s body when he was close like it. It happened each time and it filled him with immense satisfaction. “You’re supposed to be a genius baby boy, you know why I flirt with you.”

Spencer licked his lips, his eyes still not meeting Derek’s. “No, I don’t know. You just keep thinking whatever you want.”

Derek huffed, he was being coy today. He gripped Spencer’s chin, so he could see his eyes. “Spencer, look at me.”

Spencer wasn’t given any choice.

When he saw his eyes fully, Derek rubbed over his smooth cheek. “Don’t play hard to get baby, you know how much I want you.”

“Derek…”

“Don’t lie to me baby, you know, don’t you?” Derek asked, rubbing his thumb over Spencer’s slick bottom lip.

Spencer nodded. “You’ve made that clear Derek.”

He gave a dark chuckle. “If it really makes you uncomfortable baby, just say it and I won’t do it anymore.”

He secretly hoped that Spencer stayed silent. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Spencer voiced that his affections were unwanted, that they’d always been unwanted. Derek wanted Spencer to say he loved it, that he wanted those little touches, the small favors Derek did for him.

Spencer gave his lips another lick but didn’t say no.

Derek grinned, he knew it. “Easy baby, don’t worry too much about this.”

Spencer chuckled nervously. “So, how were you going to make it up to me anyways?”

Derek tilted his head. “What now?”

He blushed. “You said you’d make it up to me for not coming to see me lecture.”

Derek gave a low growl. “Oh, I did, didn’t I? Well if I told you, it would give away all the fun.”

“Derek…come on.”

He shook his head and stood up. “It’ll be a fun surprise baby.” He bent down and quickly kissed over Spencer’s lips. It was the first time he’d ever done that. He wanted the kiss to be long and slow, but that would have to wait until later.

Spencer’s mouth opened and closed in shock…Derek had kissed him… “Uh…”

Derek laughed again. “See you later pretty boy.” He winked and beat it outta there before he took that next step right that second. He walked quickly to Garcia’s lair and punched in his personal code, he was the only one who didn’t need to knock.

“Ah, my chocolate thunder coming to see me…” she put a hand over her heart, “my hero.”

Derek chuckled and kissed her cheek. “You up to do me a favor baby girl?”

“Depends on what the favor is…” she looked up and down his body. “If you need me to wash your back, I’m game.”

He laughed again. “You silly girl. I need help with Reid. Can you figure out when he lectures next?”

“Well of course I can, but why? You never wanted to see that before.”

“I know, but I want to now and told him I’d make it up to him for missing his first one.”

She gave him a hard look. “Are you seriously still trying to have sex with Reid?”

Derek barked out a laugh. “Just be blunt about it why don’t ya.”

“It’s been years Derek, I don’t think he’s interested.”

“Oh, trust me, he is.” He winked at her.

“Oh, you little devil!” she turned back to her computer and pulled up Reid’s schedule without breaking a sweat. “Looks like he lectures tomorrow night for the University’s night class.”

“What time?”

“His last one is at 10. Wow, that’s pretty late for college kids.”

He nodded. “Gotta get it done sometime. Most are young parents or working two jobs just to attend college. Can you print that out for me?”

The printer beeped before he could ask, he smiled. “Got it for ya babe.”

Derek kissed her cheek again. “You’re the best mama, just no blabbing to Reid about this.”

She crossed her heart. “I swear, but you gotta pay me with kisses and details.”

Derek laughed, back peddling out of her office. “Cross my heart.”

**  
It was nearing 10:30 when Derek pulled up to the University. He wanted to wait until the class was nearly over before he went in. Surely, it would put Spencer on edge and he didn’t want to embarrass him like that. For it being almost 11 at night, the parking lot was filled as he dodged car after car until he made it to the front door. He glanced down at the paper Garcia printed out and found the right room.

He opened the door slowly and was greeted by the wonderful sound of Spencer’s voice. Unlike at work, where he was shy and a little awkward when he spoke, here, Spencer was loud, his voice was strong and sounded deeper, confident again. Derek waited for Spencer to turn his back to the board before he snuck over and took the last seat in the back.  
He got odd looks from the students, to which he only smiled back at them and focused his attention back on Reid. He looked different…not his usually nerdy, but adorable self. This time, he looked like a true college professor. Pristine black slacks covered those long legs of his, his shirt was a dark purple color, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. But his hair, that was still a little messy, just how Derek liked it. He drowned out the kids and their questions and just payed attention to when Reid spoke. He was confident, assertive, sexy…. His voice deeper than normal, instructive, critiquing everything. 

The more he listened, the more turned on he became. He loved this new Spencer, he loved how sure of himself he was. Maye at work he was more nervous and shy because he had a little competition…whereas here…he could let all his brainy knowledge out and everyone believed he was right, which he always was. Each time Spencer used his hands to speak, Derek’s cock got a little harder. He had to hunch down in the seat, putting his jacket over his lap so the students couldn’t see how hard he was.

“Excuse me ladies…”

Derek looked up to see Spencer staring at two female students two rows up from him. He smirked, enjoying the dominate sounding voice. 

“Yes, professor Reid?” …the blonde one asked shyly. 

Derek rolled his eyes, he knew the girl would be blushing because Reid spoke to her, even if it was bad. To have Reid’s undivided attention meant he found you interesting... Derek had been trying to get in on that for years.

“Would you mind telling me why I keep hearing you and your friend giggling each time I turn around and speak?”

The girl stuttered, looking back and forth to her friend, then back to Reid. “Uh, no reason.”

Spencer narrowed his eyes. “Tell me the truth, or you are both dismissed.”

Derek’s eyes rose at that, so demanding…. His body flushed with heat and he had to make sure his jacket was still in place. Fuck…this kid was going to kill him with that voice.

“We…I was asking her if she thought you might be single…” the girl blushed the entire time, unable to meet her professor’s eyes.

Derek chuckled, naughty girls wanting some of his pretty boy.

Spencer gave them a disapproving look. “Not that it pertains to this lecture…” 

He stood up straight, making sure Spencer could see him. When he did, those hazel eyes blew up wide and his mouth now mirrored that of the girls, opening and closing trying to   
find something to say. Derek grinned and gave a shy wave.

“But…” the girl asked. Being in trouble wouldn’t stop her from getting the answer.

“Uh, no I’m not single…” Spencer said automatically, not understanding why he would say that, even though he was in fact single.

The girl giggled to each other, smiling. 

Derek cleared his throat and caught the girls’ attention. “Sorry ladies, but my boy said he wasn’t single…” 

The entire class chuckled, except the girls. They gasped, and they looked at Reid. “That…. guy is your boyfriend?”

Reid just stayed quiet, his mouth slightly hanging open.

“Yes sweetheart,” Derek smiled. “I am his boyfriend.”

“Derek…” Spencer didn’t even know what to say. He knew what he was feeling, it should have been anger but it wasn’t. He was happy Derek kept his promise…but his boyfriend? He knew Derek wanted that, wanted him…and he couldn’t deny that he wanted Derek also, he always had.

“Sorry baby, thought I’d catch the end of your lecture.” He smiled when the students chuckled again before the bell went off. He watched them all gather their things and file out,   
the girls glaring at him until he and Spencer were alone. Derek just leaned back and let his legs prop up against the seats in front of him, his arms linked behind his head.

“You came…” Spencer said quietly with a shy smile.

Derek nodded, licking his lips. “I did, I told you I would. But I never expected that you’d be so dominant…”

Spencer chuckled. “I kinda have to or they’ll eat me alive.”

Derek spread his arms out wide. “So, lecture me pretty boy.” He flashed a wolfish grin that would make anyone melt.

“W-what?” Spencer stuttered, he didn’t realize he swayed forward a little until his knee hit the desk.

“You should lecture me on something…anything...”

“Uh, I don’t think…that’s probably just gonna bore you Derek.”

Derek leaned back, knowing that his shirt was riding up and he could feel Spencer eyeing his lower belly and hips. “I love when you talk Spencer, why do you think I always ask you   
stuff? I could listen to you talk all day baby.”

Spencer swallowed heavily, licking his lips once again. For some reason, whenever Derek spoke, his mouth got insanely dry. “Really?”

He nodded as he leaned back forward. “Come on professor, talk to me.”

Scotty let out a little gasp. Why did that have to sound so hot… “Uh, well. I’m not too sure what to say actually.”

“Maybe you should lecture about sexual harassment in the workplace.” Derek winked which just made Spencer laugh.

“Uh…. sexual harassment is unwelcome sexual behavior, which could be expected to make a person feel offended, humiliated or intimidated. It can be physical, verbal or written….”

Derek groaned, hearing Spencer say anything sexual instantly made him hard. He had to grip the sides of the chair, so he didn’t rub over the bulge in his jeans. “Keep goin baby…”

Spencer saw the shift in Derek’s body and he knew he was erect. He could see it even with Derek being almost in the back of the room. Was that for him? Because of him? It   
surprised him very much… “Sexual harassment is against the law. Some types of sexual harassment may also be offences under criminal law and should be reported to the police,   
including indecent exposure, stalking, sexual assault and obscene or threatening communications, such as phone calls, letters, emails, text messages….”

Just as Spencer said text messages, his phone gave that little beeping sound. He blushed as Derek smiled at him. “Uh sorry, I don’t really get messages this late.”

Derek grinned, tucking his phone back into his pocket as he watched Spencer. “Don’t worry about it pretty boy, I can wait.”

Spencer nodded and pulled his phone out of his messenger bag and sure enough, he had a little envelope flashing on his screen. He tapped it and blushed immediately. It was from Derek…

“You got me so hard pretty boy…”

His head snapped up to Derek, who was grinning, now leaning forward with his massive arms leaning against the seat in front of him. He’d planned that so well, as soon as he said   
text messages, his phone went off…very clever.

Derek smiled as he stood up, slowly making his way down the long row of seats, then down the incline as he headed towards the teacher’s desk, or Spencer’s desk. He could see   
Spencer watching his every move. His phone long forgotten but he knew Spencer read the message, and knew he was hard for him. For those hazel eyes lingered on his groin for far too long.

“What are you doing Derek?” Spencer asked a little breathless.

Derek rounded the corner and stopped, getting a good look at Spencer up close. He almost missed it, but there it was, Spencer’s slacks were tented in the front, just like his   
were. “I wanna show you that a little sexual harassment in the workplace can be fun...”

“How are you going to do that?” 

Derek put his arm around Spencer’s waist and pulled so he came closer. Their noses bumped as Spencer tripped over a cord that was in between them. He loved the way Spencer’s body felt against his own. So much different than his, he was tall but slender, delicate. Derek was big, massive and rough.

“You have such a pretty mouth Spencer…” he breathed, rubbing over Spencer’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“Derek…”

“But it would look even better stretched around my cock.”

Spencer moaned, his body giving a shudder just hearing Derek saying those things. He could feel how hard Derek was, the message hadn’t been lying after all, Derek was hard for   
HIM. “Derek…”

As much as he loved hearing his name on Spencer’s lips, he shut him up with his mouth. Pressing his lips to Spencer’s baby soft ones. Spencer let out the sexiest moan and opened his mouth, not even thinking twice about kissing him, and Derek could say how hot that was. He let his own tongue invade Spencer’s mouth, teasing him so he could hear more of those sexy moans. 

When he pulled back Spencer’s face was flushed, and he was panting, licking over his lips. “Take off your shirt.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at the totally sexy command and released Spencer long enough to pull his black t-shirt over his head. Spencer had seen him shirtless before, but this time   
was different, and he could see Spencer’s eyes widening. 

“See something you like pretty boy?” He teased, putting his arms out.

Spencer nodded and touched Derek’s chest. All that hard muscle under silky smooth milk chocolate skin was everything he thought it would be. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do, but seeing Derek respond to him be assertive was a confidence booster. “Take off your pants.”

Derek gave that dark laugh and Spencer shuddered. “Bossy huh baby? I like it.” He winked and quickly unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his jeans and let them slowly slide to the ground. Derek kicked off his boots so he could kick aside the pants as well. Now he was standing in his tented boxers.

“Now what Doctor Reid…”

Spencer licked over his lips, Derek was big, really big. He let his hands slide from Derek’s chest, down to his erection, not stroking him, just cupping him and his hand wasn’t big enough. When Derek moaned, Spencer leaned forward to suck on his collar bone.

“Fuck baby boy…we got a little freak under there don’t we…” he smiled, fisting Spencer’s short hair to hold him to his chest. As much as he wanted Spencer to move his hand, to jerk him off, he didn’t start it, he would let Spencer come to him. He loved his version of Spencer, however fleeting it would be. It wouldn’t only go on so long before he became   
nervous again, but Derek would enjoy it while he could.

“You’re so hard Derek…” he moaned, moving down to suck his nipple.

Derek hissed. “You always make me hard pretty boy. I walk around the office hard as a fuckin rock because of you.”

“Really?” he asked between kisses. 

“Oh yeah, had to buy baggier jeans so it wouldn’t be obvious.”

Spencer smiled and kissed his way back up Derek’s chest. He found that Derek had one spot that made him growl, it was at the base of his neck, between his collar bones. When he licked over it, Derek whined. When he sucked on it, Derek moaned. And when he sank his teeth into it, Derek growled. 

“Fuck baby, that’s it.” He panted, hoping, praying Spencer would start to jerk him soon.

“I love when you growl like that.” He pushed back and removed his hand from Derek’s erection and loved when Derek whined. “I need you to go lean against my desk.”

Derek’s eyes widened, his growl turning animalistic. He walked to the desk and leaned his ass against his, his arms spread wide. “Now what baby boy?”

Spencer walked over to him, leaned against his body and kissed him.

Derek growled and pulled Spencer flush to his body. Feeling how hard he was. In a quick spin, he moved so Spencer was now pressed against the desk. His little gasp of surprise   
was better than any dirty talk he’d ever heard. When he pulled back, Spencer licked over his lips and had started to pant.

“My turn baby boy.” He growled and dropped to his knees in front of Spencer. When Spencer gasped, Derek made quick work of his slacks, pulling them down his slender legs to pool over his shoes. Derek buried his face in Spencer’s goin, nuzzling him.

“Please Derek…” Spencer begged, holding onto the desk tightly.

“Tell me what you want baby.” Derek kissed over his slim hips, quickly undoing the little buttons until his shirt parted, and he could see Spencer’s pink nipples. He kissed over his   
small abs and up to his chest, licking up his sides until he could bite and suck his nipples.

He moaned loudly, seeing Derek’s lust blown eyes looking up at him. “I want you Derek.”

“You what?” He asked, even though he’d heard him. Derek pushed Spencer’s boxers down and licked a long line up his hard cock.

“Yes!!” he moaned, his upper body having a hard time staying upright without support of the desk. “I want it.”

Derek swirled his tongue around the plump head, taking it into his mouth slowly. “I wanna hear you say it pretty boy.”

He groaned, his face heating up. “I want you to suck me Derek.” He said quietly, blushing.

Derek grinned and opened his mouth wide, taking Spencer’s cock to the back of his throat. When Spencer gripped the back of his head, he growled around him.

“Please Der, suck me please.”

That was all he needed to start sucking him. Long slow licks, fast sucks, taking him deep into his throat, working what wouldn’t fit into his mouth with his hands, stroking from base to tip and repeatedly. The sounds Spencer was making, was straight up out of a porno. Dirty, nasty little moans that went right to his cock. 

“Oh God…Der, please…” Spencer whined, trying hard to thrust his hips but Derek was gripping them so tightly he couldn’t move.

Derek moved his hands from Spencer’s hips to his tight ass, gripping his cheeks hard enough for Spencer to yelp, followed by a breathtaking moan. When it felt like Spencer was about to come, Derek released him, kissing the head before he stood up to see Spencer’s slack face, flushed red and his eyes a little glazed.

“I was so close…” he whined, gripping Derek’s arms.

Derek kissed those pouting lips, letting Spencer taste himself. He gave a quick kiss to his lips before Derek moved back. “I know you were close baby, but you’re not gonna come   
until I’m inside you.”

Spencer moaned, his legs almost giving out.

“Wouldn’t you like that Spencer…wouldn’t you like for me to fill up that sexy, tight little ass of yours?” Derek asked, turning Spencer around so he was facing the desk. 

“Please Derek, I want it…” he moaned, unable to believe he really had said that. He wanted it, but he hadn’t done that before. He pushed back against Derek’s cock, rubbing his ass over it, another thing…Derek was big. “But you’re so big Der.”

Derek laughed and slowly pushed on Spencer’s back, so his upper body was leaning on the desk. “Don’t worry pretty boy, I’ll go easy on you this one time.”

“One time…as in...?”

Derek dropped back to his knees, gripped Spencer’s round cheeks and pulled him apart, hearing Spencer gasp. “As in we are gonna be fucking on the regular baby.” He licked a hot line between Spencer’s ass.

“FUCK!!” he whined, gripping anything he could find on his desk, papers, a stapler, a book. But it wasn’t enough, he reached back and put one hand on Derek’s head and pushed him deeper between his cheeks. He flushed at the bold action, but Derek rewarded him with a deep growl and a very wiggling tongue. 

Derek was pretty much humping the air at this point. He needed friction so badly, having his face between Spencer’s ass, Spencer holding him in place and grinding back against his tongue, he was in heaven. He knew Spencer want it, wanted him, he knew he was a needy little vixen.

“It’s not enough Der….” He whined, putting his sweating forehead against the cool desk.

Derek stood up and kicked off his boxers, grabbing his cock and rubbing it over Spencer’s slick hole. “Is this what you need baby?” he breathed into his ear, pumping his hips   
forward. “You want me to fuck you?”

Spencer nodded quickly, trying to push himself backwards. He looked around the desk and grabbed the half empty lotion bottle and gave it to Derek. “I need it right now, so do what you need to do.”

Derek moaned, letting his head rest between Spencer’s shoulder blades. “You are so fucking sexy Spence…” he took the lotion and applied some to two of his fingers, letting them slick up his hole. When Spencer nodded, Derek pushed one finger in, all the way. 

“I need it Derek…” Spencer whined, gripping onto the table.

“I feel how needy you are baby.” He moaned and added another finger, working him open as quickly as he could without hurting him. “You ever done this before?”

Spencer shook his head. “But I want to with you Der.”

He grinned, adding more lotion before a third finger slid in. “Fuck you are tight Spence… I can tell no one has been in you before. I can’t wait to see you jumping on my dick.”

“Oh God…just fuck me before I come.”

Derek smiled and pulled his fingers out, he loved Spencer’s little whine. He put plenty of lotion on his cock and rubbed himself against Spencer’s entrance. “If you’re not into it, just tell me and I can...”

Spencer growled. “Fuck me right now or I’ll find someone else who will.”

Anger washed over him. He gripped Spencer by the back of his neck and forced his face into the desk, hard. With one thrust, he pushed in, making Spencer take every inch of him without rest. Spencer screamed and clawed at him, pushing himself back. He put his mouth right next to Spencer’s ear.   
“I will kill anyone who touches you pretty boy…” he moaned and shoved in harder, fisting Spencer’s hair. Fuck he was tight, the best thing he’d ever felt. He closed his eyes and listened to Spencer’s sweet, loud noises. 

“Yes…more.” Spencer begged, pulling his head away so Derek had to grip his hair harder and pull him back. He hissed. “You’re so big Der.”

Derek growled and bit the back of his neck. “You’re so tight baby…fuck you got me close already.”

Spencer was panting, thrusting as hard as he could onto Derek’s cock. “Me too Derek, please…”

“Please what baby boy?” he asked, leaning back enough to see Spencer’s ass swallowing his cock repeatedly.

“Make me come.” He ordered before he could stop himself.

Derek put a hand to Spencer’s lower back and rammed his cock in and out, seeing it catch on his hole. “Excuse me? I didn’t catch that...”

Spencer screamed. “Please Agent Morgan, let me come…”

He closed his eyes, fighting off his own orgasm. “Work your cock for me pretty boy.” 

Spencer fisted his cock and jerked himself harshly, unable to move except his arm. Derek was pounding into him, hitting his prostate hard and fast. “I feel it Derek…”

He nodded and bit Spencer’s back. He was close, too close. “Fuck yes baby boy, come for me!”

Spencer followed his order, closed his eyes and came all over Derek’s hand, his body a bucking, shaking mess but he could feel Derek behind him, going at blinding speed. “Come for me Derek.”

Derek screamed, bit Spencer’s neck and came hard, filling him up. He thrusted into Spencer’s pliant body until he could no longer keep going and he sagged forward, kissing over the angry bite mark on Spencer’s neck.

“God...” Spencer moaned, eyes feeling very heavy.

Derek smiled and gently pulled out of him, so he could turn around and kiss him. “God is right baby…you were amazing.”

“You were too, wow…now I know why everyone wants to have sex with you.”

Derek laughed. “I could say the same thing baby, you are….” He groaned. “I can’t even find the words.”

Spencer smiled. “So, boyfriend huh?”

Derek smiled. “You okay with that pretty boy?” he rubbed over his lips.

Spencer sucked Derek’s finger into his mouth, hearing him hiss. “I’m more than okay with that.”


End file.
